


Earzial

by CodeEsencia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Post-Apocalypse, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeEsencia/pseuds/CodeEsencia
Summary: As a priesstess from Earzial it was her role to tell the story of a fallen kingdom.
Kudos: 1





	Earzial

Vaelynn needed to repeat the story again, she stopped counting how many times she have done it. The words never changed, always leaving out the details. It always caused ache in her heart, golden eyes marked by Eathriel watering. She began to sing.

_Cursed were the lands of the living_

_They abandoned the one who kept them giving_

_Under his wrath they were flooded_

_And celebrated the church of the hooded_

_The sky cried blood_

_As if no one understood_

_The weeping of a fallen god_

**Author's Note:**

> Poem about my post apo story that'll prob never finish. English is not my 1st language so feel free to give me some advice/criticism


End file.
